


Seguiré aquí, aunque duela.

by LadySvart



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5285522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySvart/pseuds/LadySvart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve y Tony están juntos. Y Bucky es un espectador de dicho romance con el corazón roto. Porque ama demasiado a Steve, y nada cambiará eso. Simplemente no puede alejarse de él.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Silencioso clamor

**_Summary:_**  
_Steve y Tony están juntos. Y Bucky es un espectador de dicho romance con el corazón roto. Porque ama demasiado a Steve, y nada cambiará eso. Simplemente no puede alejarse de él._  
_[Slash] [Steve x Bucky] [Steve x Tony]_

 ** _Disclaimer:_**  
_El Capitán América y Bucky Barnes son propiedad de Marvel y de sus respectivos creadores. No hago esto con fines de lucro, solo escribo motivada por mi infinito aburrimiento durante las tardes de otoño._

** Seguiré aquí, aunque duela.**

 

**_I. Silencioso clamor._ **

Steve le sonreía a Tony con calidez, su mirada plasmaba el amor que le profesaba. Tony lo abrazaba afectuosamente mientras reía en medio de la algarabía de la pequeña fiesta en la que se encontraban. Steve había pasado los últimos 6 meses en una misión en Asia, la cual después de mucho trabajo había resultado ser todo un éxito. Y como de costumbre, Stark no escatimó en gastos al momento de organizar la bienvenida de Steve, a la cual invitó a sus amigos más cercanos.

Bucky se encontraba en medio del salón, mirando la escena repetirse una y otra vez: a Steve y Tony intercambiando muestras públicas de afecto. No tendría nada de malo, sino fuese porque Bucky durante los últimos meses había caído en la trampa del amor, y amaba a Steve tan profundamente que su propia vida ahora le resultaba insoportable. Porque dolía cada vez que los veía cerca, hablándose con la mirada, declarando su mutuo amor a los cuatro vientos.

Fue difícil llegar hasta ese punto. Cuando Steve lo ayudó a volver a ser quien solía ser, a pesar de no tener por completo sus memorias de vuelta, comenzó a desarrollar un extraño afecto por él. Al principio creyó que lo que sentía por Steve se trataba de agradecimiento, admiración y camaradería, o que tal vez era la sombra del antiguo vínculo amical que solía unirlos en el pasado.

Pero pronto sus verdaderos sentimientos comenzaron a rasgar la vana seda que había usado para encubrirlos. Todo comenzó cuando Stark le declaró su amor a Steve.

Ante la noticia de su relación, se sintió perturbado, al principio no sabía por qué, pero le molestaba en sobremanera la idea. Con el pasar de los días se dio cuenta de que aquello era la clase de celos que se siente por el ser amado. Confundido y aterrado ante tal posibilidad, comenzó a evitar a Steve. Y en consecuencia terminó alejándose más y más de él, encerrándose en su dolor.

Debido a que en los meses anteriores a esto habían sido muy cercanos, Steve no pudo evitar notar el brusco cambio. Le pidió una explicación. Le preguntó mientras lo miraba con tristeza y pena acongojando su corazón si le había ofendido de alguna manera y pidió disculpas si ese había sido el caso. Las acciones de Steve no hicieron más que agravar la pena de Bucky, pues se sentía culpable. Nunca fue su intención darle motivos de pena o sentimientos de culpa a Steve. Además, le conmovió ver cuánto valoraba su amistad. Decidió entonces no apartarse más. Fue doloroso, muy doloroso, pero aprendió a soportar las mil heridas en el corazón que le ocasionaba ver a Steve y a Tony cerca el uno del otro, susurrándose palabras de amor, tomándose de las manos con afecto, exhibiendo los besos y caricias que él anhelaba impartir y recibir. Dolía, pero no podía alejarse de Steve.

Así fue como aprendió a usar una máscara todo el tiempo. Encubriendo sus verdaderos sentimientos, sonriendo y regocijándose externamente por la dicha de la pareja, cuando en su interior el dolor imperaba, condenado a sonreír mientras sufría. Condenado a mirar al verdugo que lo azotaba y torturaba, y siendo forzado a sonreír mientras lo destruían y a elogiar la acción.

Miserable existencia. ¿Hay desdicha tan grande como el vivir una mentira? Si lo hay, y eso es ver cómo el amor de tu vida huye de tus brazos para refugiarse en otros, y ser incapaz de hacer algo al respecto, sobretodo para no herir al ser amado con los pesares que azotan tu corazón.

Y como de costumbre, soportó en silencio aquel dolor durante la velada, sonriéndole a la pareja mientras bebía copa tras copa de vino, intentando adormecer sus sentidos, intentando que todo pierda sentido y así poder olvidar...

El olvido, antes había sido tan odiado, ahora era tan necesitado y deseado. Clamaba su corazón a gritos para que aquella insensibilidad que envolvía sus sentidos en antaño volviera a dominarlo.

  
— Es suficiente, silencio —dijo entre risas Tony, a la vez que subía al escenario del gran salón sosteniendo una copa en una mano y jalando a Steve del brazo con la otra—. Quiero hacer un anuncio. Quiero aprovechar la ocasión para decirles algo muy importante —Stark besó en la mejilla a Steve, a la vez que lo acercó más a sí, rodeándole con el brazo—. Steve y yo nos casaremos.

Los aplausos resonaron en la habitación, Tony y Steve descendieron del escenario y las felicitaciones y los abrazos a la pareja no se hicieron esperar.

Bucky estaba anonadado. Se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos, sintiendo cómo un agudo dolor invadía su pecho y una extraña sensación de vacío lo adormecía.

Salió de la habitación, sin saber bien qué hacía, como en un sueño, movido por una fuerza externa ajena a su consciente, sin percatarse de que unos ojos esmeraldas vigilaban sus movimientos.

Salió del edificio, caminó sin rumbo, aun con el dolor carcomiéndole por dentro, con el pesar agarrotando su cuerpo. Se detuvo en su vagabundear en un bar vetusto y gris. Entró en él, pidió un whisky doble, y bebiendo lentamente en un rincón apartado del lugar, gruesas lágrimas descendieron por sus mejillas. La desesperación era incontrolable por más tiempo.

Sintió al poco rato una mano posarse sobre su hombro. Alzó la vista y se topó con la mirada inquisitiva de Natasha. Volvió la mirada al vaso, permaneciendo en silencio.

Natasha suspiró. Se sentó en la silla libre frente a Bucky, sin quitarle la mirada de encima, preocupada.

— Te ves terrible —dijo Natasha, rompiendo el silencio.

— Eso no podría importarme menos —dijo Bucky con un tono brusco y grave, con la mirada perdida en el vaso que sostenía entre sus dedos—.

— Tal vez a ti no te interese, pero a Steve si —le reprochó Natasha, con severidad—.

Bucky finalmente levantó la mirada y la fijó en Natasha. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y vidriosos, y en sus mejillas permanecía el tenue rastro de las lágrimas previas.

— No pudiste escoger peor lugar y peor momento para el interrogatorio —dijo Bucky, con amargura en la voz— ¿Qué quieres saber? ¿O qué crees saber?

— Es suficiente, te estás haciendo daño, y a Steve también—le respondió Natasha, sin intimidarse en lo más mínimo y con resolución—. Si realmente lo amas, detendrás esta tortura.

Bucky suspiró. Sabía que Natasha tenía razón. Esto no era bueno ni para él ni para Steve, pero no veía otra salida, o tal vez no quería verla. Bajó la mirada, sintiéndose incapaz de hacer lo correcto.

— ¿Qué sugieres? ¿Que me vaya? Eso lo heriría aun más —se excusó y luego acabó de un solo trago su bebida. Permaneció en silencio unos segundos, intentando justificarse, intentando hallar una salida que no lo llevara por un sendero diferente al de Steve—. Puedo soportarlo, puedo seguir con esta maldita farsa.

— No, no puedes seguir con esto —le respondió Natasha, seria y cortante—. Te está matando.

— ¡No me importa morir! —Dijo Bucky, alzando la voz y golpeando su puño contra la mesa.

— Esto es suficiente, Steve merece saberlo...—dijo Natasha a la vez que se levantó de la silla para irse, pero Bucky se puso de pie y la sostuvo del brazo antes de que se marchara.

— Lo siento...—musitó Bucky, con la mirada baja, ante lo cual Natasha se detuvo.

— ¿Se lo dirás? —Preguntó Natasha, esperando impacientemente una respuesta y una solución final a dicho problema—.

— No le haría algo como eso, derrumbaría su mundo...y el mío. Me tiene confianza, es mi amigo. Al menos así tengo algo de él. Una pequeña parte de su amor. No quiero que me odie o se aparte de mí al revelarle lo que siento —respondió Bucky, con la voz temblorosa por el llanto que amenazaba con quebrarlo, abriendo su corazón por completo—. Seguiré aquí, aunque duela. Aunque mi ser se consuma en el fuego de mi dolor, hasta que yo no sea más que cenizas y mi corazón haya muerto —los ojos de Bucky se tornaban más vidriosos, producto de las lágrimas que se privaba de derramar—. Sí, tal vez moriré, pero prefiero una muerte rápida a su lado que una larga vida de agonía lejos de él.

Ante tales palabras, Natasha sintió empatía por el dolor de Bucky, por lo que no dijo una sola palabra más de reproche durante aquella noche.

.жжжжжжж.

Subió las escaleras en completa oscuridad, con el cansancio y el sueño venciéndolo. Avanzaba lentamente, apoyándose en la baranda para no perder el equilibrio, víctima de los estragos provocados por el licor. Solo quería recostarse en su cama y sucumbir al sueño, y de esa manera despejar su mente por un par de horas antes de ser golpeado nuevamente por la realidad.

Abrió la puerta de su departamento, provocando que las bisagras rechinaran. Cerró la puerta tras de sí con un estruendoso golpe, demasiado cansado como para ser cuidadoso.

— ¿Bucky? —preguntó una voz dolorosamente familiar en las tinieblas en cuanto el ruidoso golpear de la puerta hizo añicos la quietud del lugar.

— Steve...—Bucky susurró su nombre, buscándolo con la mirada bajo la escasa luz, completamente sorprendido por su presencia. Vio su sombra sobre el sofá, levantándose perezosamente—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¿Por qué te fuiste? —preguntó Steve, avanzando hacia él—. ¿Por que te fuiste de esa manera, sin decir una sola palabra a nadie? Estaba preocupado.

— Steve, son las 4 de la madrugada... Vete a casa —pidió Bucky, mientras se restregaba los ojos con las manos. Su presencia en esos instantes era como una marca de hierro sobre una herida abierta, avivando el dolor insoportablemente. Temía quebrarse en cualquier momento frente a él, mucho más aun considerando que el licor comenzaba a nublar su consciencia y podría decir algo imprudente—.

— Tengo que decirte algo —dijo Steve, acercándosele un poco más—. Es importante, sobre Tony y yo. Creo que...

Al oír aquel nombre, Bucky dio varios pasos hacia atrás. Dolía demasiado. Sintió la necesidad de salir del lugar, sentía que se asfixiaba.

— Este no es el momento —dijo Bucky con un tono áspero y cortante—. Hablaremos de esto mañana. Vete ya.

— ¿Estás molesto conmigo de nuevo, verdad? —Le preguntó Steve, con tristeza—.

Aquello tomó por sorpresa a Bucky. Se dio cuenta de que estaba hiriéndolo de nuevo por la brusquedad de sus palabras. Cerró los ojos, respirando profundamente.

— No, no digas eso. Yo... es solo que ahora estoy muy cansado...—susurró Bucky, apesadumbrado.

Las sensaciones eran abrumadoras. La cercanía y las palabras de Steve y la necesidad de su corazón hacían estragos en su autocontrol. Extendió sus manos para tomar el rostro de Steve, dejándose llevar por la necesidad de hacerle saber a Steve que era muy preciado para él. Un beso casto sobre su mejilla fue lo que se atrevió a darle en medio de aquel arrebato, lleno de ternura y delicadeza. Se apartó lentamente de su lado, como si se negara a romper el contacto entre los dos. Pero en cuanto se separó de él, huyó a su habitación, asegurando la puerta.

Steve permaneció atónito por unos segundos. Tocó su mejilla, allí donde todavía hormigueaba la piel por el contacto recibido. No pudo decir ni una sola palabra o intentar pedirle explicaciones a Bucky, pues aquel simple y candoroso beso había destruido todo discurso de sus labios, cambiado repentinamente sus planes y arrojado luz sobre tesoros que creía perdidos. Y había revivido la esperanza en él, la esperanza de realizar su más profundo anhelo, aquel que había permanecido dormido por tantas décadas en su pecho, esperando pacientemente bajo la oscuridad del olvido.

 


	2. ¿Es tiempo de huir?

**_II. ¿Es tiempo de huir?_ **

Bucky lentamente abrió los ojos. Las cortinas de su habitación estaban cerradas y escasa luz se filtraba a través de ellas. Se levantó con lentitud de la cama, sintiendo un dolor de cabeza punzante al moverse.

Lentamente los acontecimientos de la noche anterior asediaron su mente. Recordó entonces la charla con Natasha, a Steve en su departamento y... el beso. Palideció al recordar aquello. Anoche se había sentido tentado a besarlo en los labios, pero solo le dio un casto beso en la mejilla. Fue lo mejor, pero aun así temía a la reacción de Steve ante tal muestra de afecto. ¡Steve estaba a punto de casarse! No era momento para permitir que sus propios deseos opaquen la felicidad de Steve, mucho menos quería apartarlo de su lado con una muestra de sus inapropiados sentimientos. Pensó que probablemente Steve lo evitaría después de ello. Y no lo culpaba. Actuó irreflexivamente, dejándose llevar por sus emociones y por el licor que nublaba su juicio, no permitiría que algo así volviera a pasar. Steve era muy importante para él, su felicidad debería de estar por sobre todas las cosas. Y si era feliz con Stark, tendría que aceptarlo, incluso si esto le causaba tanto dolor. Debería ser fuerte, tal y como lo había sido siempre, por él.

Sentía mucha sed, y necesitaba tomar algo para ese molesto dolor de cabeza. Se dirigía a la puerta para salir de la habitación, rumbo a la cocina, cuando se percató del ruido en el exterior. Alguien estaba en su departamento. Incluso se escuchaba una suave música de fondo. ¿Era Steve? No podía creer que seguía allí. Steve siempre veía lo bueno en los demás, y por ello debió de haber creído que ninguna otra razón, salvo el afecto amical, motivó aquel beso. Suspiró, un poco aliviado, pensando en que sus sentimientos por él de esta manera quedarían ocultos y a salvo. Respirando profundamente, abrió la puerta y se dirigió a la cocina.

Allí encontró a Steve, ocupado al parecer preparando algo de comer, dándole la espalda concentrado en su labor. Se quedó contemplándolo en el umbral de la puerta, se veía muy tranquilo y cómodo en el lugar, como si ayer no hubiera pasado nada, lo cual era un alivio. Steve giró a los pocos segundos y finalmente lo vio.

— ¡Bucky! —dijo Steve, sonriente—. Al fin despertaste. Te perdiste el desayuno. Pero el almuerzo estará listo pronto. ¿O quieres comer algo antes?

La mirada de Steve era tan luminosa aquella mañana, se veía distinto, radiante, y lo miraba directamente a los ojos. Bucky no pudo sostenerle la mirada por mucho tiempo, temía a lo que aquella diáfana mirada pudiera hallar en su interior, temía que descubriera sus más profundos y silentes deseos, su dolor y su amor por él.

— Steve... todavía no tengo hambre, —respondió Bucky, entrando en la cocina lentamente, con la mirada baja— pero necesito un par de aspirinas.

— Siéntate, te las traeré —dijo Steve mientras se dirigía a buscar las susodichas pastillas a la alacena. Al hallarlas, volvió a su lado y se dedicó a examinar la apariencia de su amigo, quien se hallaba sentado ante la mesa, con la mirada perdida—. Te ves terrible. Ayer bebiste demasiado. ¿A dónde fuiste?

Bucky simplemente guardó silencio, no quería delatarse a sí mismo hablando sobre su tortuosa noche tras enterarse de su compromiso con Stark. Ante el silencio, Steve suspiró.

— Está bien si no quieres decírmelo —dijo Steve a la vez que le entregaba las pastillas y un vaso con agua—.

— Gracias —respondió Bucky, elevando finalmente la mirada para alcanzar los objetos, tropezando con aquellos ojos azules que no dejaban de contemplarle. Un atisbo de cielo en medio de su infierno, eso era Steve para él. No pudo resistirse a sostenerle la mirada por más tiempo de lo debido, pero la apartó repentinamente al notar la impropiedad de su comportamiento. El silencio y la tensión volvieron a reinar en el ambiente.

— ¿Querías decirme algo anoche verdad? —Preguntó, con la mirada nuevamente lejos de Steve, tratando de romper la tensión—.

Steve tomó asiento a su lado, recordando aquello de lo que pretendía hablar anoche con él.

— Eh, sobre eso, —dijo con tono vacilante— cambié de opinión. Solo era una duda, pero ahora todo está bien.

— ¿Una duda? —Preguntó Bucky, intrigado—.

— Si, sobre mi compromiso con Tony —respondió Steve, de forma un poco cerrada, aparentemente no muy cómodo con responder la pregunta—. Se podría decir que últimamente tuve dudas sobre si era lo mejor.

¿Dudas? Aquella idea se abrió paso en la mente de Bucky, causando que una pequeña llama de esperanza se avivara en su pecho. ¿Podría significar aquello el fin de su compromiso? Parecía demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Y él no solía tener suerte. O tal vez solo estaba sobreestimando sus palabras.

— ¿Y ahora estas convencido de lo que quieres? ¿Qué has decidido? —preguntó Bucky, mirándolo fijamente, quería creer que sus esperanzas eran ciertas, quería ver en sus ojos la veracidad de su respuesta.

— Exactamente, sé lo que quiero —dijo Steve, esbozando una sonrisa en sus labios—. Pero hablaremos de eso luego. Quiero preguntarte algo primero.

— Bien, te oigo —dijo Bucky, frustrado e insatisfecho con su respuesta—.

— ¿Has tenido últimamente nuevos recuerdos? ¿Memorias de nuestros días en la guerra o antes de ello?

— No, ¿por qué lo dices?

— No es nada —dijo Steve, suspirando—, es solo que extraño tanto los viejos tiempos. Cuando solo éramos tú y yo y nada más nos preocupaba. Pero todo ha cambiado, y el pasado no volverá jamás.

— Mi pasado siempre estará allí, asechándome —respondió Bucky, con tono melancólico y reflexivo—. Esperando el momento indicado para volver, atacarme y acabar conmigo.

— No digas eso —dijo Steve, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo, captando su atención, provocando que nuevamente sus miradas se cruzaran—. Jamás permitiría que algo así te pasara. Ahora que te he recuperado, no permitiré que nada nos vuelva a separar.

Aquel gesto afectuoso, aquellas palabras... ¿Por qué tenía que torturarlo de esta manera? Ardía en deseos de abrazarlo y besarlo, pero Bucky supo reprimirse y controlarse. Pero no sabía si podría controlarse por más tiempo y en ocasiones futuras. Tal vez lo mejor, como le había dicho Natasha la noche anterior, era separarse de él. No le hacían bien las muestras de interés por parte de Steve, solo alimentaban las esperanzas por un amor que jamás podría surgir. Y en el proceso ambos saldrían heridos.

— Pides demasiado, Steve —dijo Bucky, mientras se ponía de pie, separándose de él, dirigiéndose a la ventana. Fijó su mirada en una bandada que atravesaba el sombrío cielo otoñal, emigrando. Para él también era tiempo de partir—. No sabes lo que pasará mañana, o en los próximos meses... No hay garantía de que sigamos con vida más allá del presente. Incluso, sin pensarlo, lo que me separe de ti puede no ser la muerte o las sombras de mis actos... —dijo esto sin pensarlo demasiado, luego sintió que estaba precipitando los asuntos. Debía decirle que se iría con mayor tacto, pero eso no era lo suyo. Tal vez debería decírselo otro día, con mayor calma—. Lo siento, estoy divagando. Creo que necesito aire.

Intentó dirigirse a la puerta, quería salir y pensar en cómo decírselo, pero antes de que pudiera alejarse más, Steve se levantó y lo sujetó con fuerza del brazo.

— Bucky, mírame —pidió Steve, seriamente preocupado por la conducta de Bucky—. ¿Qué es lo que sucede? Necesito saberlo.

Bucky comprendió entonces que si todo debía terminar, terminaría esa noche. Levantó con lentitud la mirada, aquellos ojos llenos de secretos que temía fueran revelados...

— Steve, tu eres un buen hombre. No ves lo que hay en mí. Yo veo lo que hay en mi interior, y me causa aversión lo que hice y lo que deseo hacer. Es mejor que tomemos caminos separados —dijo Bucky con la voz apagada, mientras intentaba soltarse del agarre de Steve—. Suéltame, debo irme...

— No lo permitiré —respondió Steve, sujetándolo de ambos brazos, con mayor fuerza para evitar que escapara—. No quiero perderte de nuevo, ¡mucho menos después de lo de ayer!

— ¿Ayer? —preguntó Bucky, sorprendido, dejando de forcejear para liberarse—.

— Si, Bucky, ayer al fin comprendí lo que realmente quería —soltó uno de sus brazos, y llevó su mano a una de las mejillas de Bucky, acariciando su rostro con ternura. Suavizando el tono de su voz, prosiguió—. Te quiero solo a ti, no seré feliz a menos que estés a mi lado, te amo...—se apoderó de los labios de Bucky, un beso suave y que transmitía todo su afecto por él—.

Bucky se recuperó de la sorpresa inicial y correspondió el beso, de forma levemente más apasionada, aún sin comprender del todo la situación, pareciéndole todo aquello un sueño del cual nunca quería despertar. Se separaron luego de un largo rato, respirando agitadamente. Aún había mucho que aclarar.

— Steve, ¿que hay sobre Stark? —preguntó Bucky, serio, lanzándole una mirada inquisitiva—.

— Cancelare la boda —respondió Steve tranquilamente, como si lo hubiera meditado y decidido hace mucho tiempo—.

— Pero creí que lo amabas —Bucky no podía creerlo. Hubiera jurado que Steve adoraba a Stark. Nunca vio un mínimo indicio que le hiciera creer lo contrario—.

— No, le tengo cariño, e intenté amarlo, traté de corresponderle, juro que lo intenté —suspiró, y luego le dedicó una afectuosa mirada a Bucky— pero no podía sacarte de mi mente. Y tú, por otro lado eras tan distante conmigo... Y no recordabas aquello...

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Durante la guerra tú y yo... fuimos amantes. Yo creí que habías olvidado para siempre lo que sentías por mí, pero anoche... esa caricia tuya me recordó aquellos momentos que compartimos hace tanto tiempo. Solo bastó un beso tuyo para que deseara abandonar todo, escapar contigo. El amor nunca muere. Y en mi corazón sigue intacto aquel fuego. Dime que no me equivoco, dime que sientes lo mismo.

Steve esperaba ansioso su respuesta. Bucky solo pudo responderle con un beso, cálido y lleno de amor. Guardó silencio sobre su dolor pasado. No quería opacar la felicidad del momento con sus antiguos pesares, ni hacerle sentir culpable por lo que había sufrido.

Después de todo, el largo e infausto camino hasta ese momento, aun con sus pesares y adversidades, había valido la pena, pues el amor es el mayor riesgo y la mejor recompensa.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y después de mil años estoy actualizando esta historia que tenía guardada y empolvada en fanfiction.net (https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11476285/1/Seguiré-aquí-aunque-duela) XD  
> Gracias por sus comentarios, me animan a seguir escribiendo.  
> Lamento el retraso pero las clases en doble turno y los exámenes no me dejaban ni respirar. Espero les haya gustado el final de esta angustiante mini historia :D Prometo estar más activa en el fandom (o mejor no prometo nada XD)
> 
> Los veo en la siguiente historia :)


End file.
